Tricks of a mastermind
by Ghetto Queen
Summary: What happens when Dariens teeth and hair arent the normal colour that their suppose to be? has some one been messing around with his stuff?? And since when did he have Meatballs on his head??


_Hey guys! Ok I was real bored and tired of doing homework so I decided to write this up! I know it's not so good but I tried ^^ I hope you guys like it! Pleaseeeee Read and Review! Email me if you want! Feedback is very much appreciated! Thanks!_

_~Bye!~_

~*~Andrew~*~

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly, and the birds were chirping happily, it was so peaceful… so quiet… I felt real cheerful for some reason. I stood there whipping the counter. There hadn't been many people in yet; it was only around one in the afternoon. 

'I think today is going to be real nice relaxing day for me' I thought. A small smile tugged at the side of my lip.

"BANG!" 

I looked up to see what had happened. I lowered my head down and sweat dropped. 

"*sigh* I guess I spoke to soon…" I murmured to myself. 

I stopped wiping the counter, I crossed my arms and stood there still waiting for an explanation from "Hurricane Serena" as my friend Darien likes to call her.

I had a feeling that I knew the reason why the girl was so fumed that she would run into the Arcade and slam the doors behind her. Behind her were four girls laughing and going on about some stuff. They were all talking so fast, the only thing I could manage to grasp from their so called "conversation" was the words "Meatball head" and "Darien". 

Yup, I knew it! Serena never gets this mad at anyone or anything unless it's Darien. All four girls took a seat at the counter sighing to themselves. 

 "Just ignore it Andrew, you know this is nothing new with her. Darien always manages to find away to make her go nuts" Raye, the raven haired girl said.

The doors for the Arcade opened again. I turned my view towards the door. Who else did I expect to see other then Darien himself. 

'Uh ohh… This could get ugly' I thought to my self, giving the four girls worried glances. I noticed all of them also looked worried except for Raye, who seemed to be quite enjoying this. 

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!?! JUST GO AWAY AND BOTHER SOME OTHER DEFENSELESS YOUNG GIRL YOU POMPOUS JERK!"

"Touchy touchy aren't we meatball head?" He asked giving her a sly grin. He walked up to the counter and took the seat that was meant for Serena. 

"AUGHHHHH!!! WHY CANT YOU JUST DISAPPEAR FROM THE FACE OF THIS EARTH! I THINK THIS WORLD WOULD BE A LOT BETTER TO NOT HAVE TO DEAL WITH A GRUMPY COLD HEARTED MAN LIKE YOU!" She shrieked at him. 

"AND THAT'S MY CHAIR UR SITTING ON! MINE MINE MINE!"

"Ouch… That hurt meatball head" He said giving her a weak smile. Deep down inside it really did hurt, but he deserved every word she said. He was the one who started this anyways. (As usual) 

She was getting really fed up now, she couldn't take it anymore! She grabbed Lita's hand, one of her four friends that were sitting there at the counter. Lita grabbed Raye's hand who grabbed Mina's hand who grabbed Amy's hand and all 5 girls were pulled out of the Arcade in merely a few seconds. 

I watched the train of girls being pulled out of the Arcade by their conductor. I looked from the door where only a few seconds ago five girls stood to my friend who was sitting at the counter in font of me. I shook my head at him. 

He looked at me puzzled. "What??" 

~*~Serena and the Girls ~*~

"Why did you pull us out of there like that meatball head!?!" Raye shouted at her. She got no answer. "I'm waiting meatball head!" Raye said in frustration, standing there tapping her foot on the floor and folded arms on her chest. 

"Raye leave Serena alone! Why are you always so mean to her? Cant you see she is upset right now… just leave her alone ok" Mina said sharply. 

Raye looked at her surprised, she didn't expect for Mina to take Serena's side. Raye nodded slowly and quickly but in a real low voice apologized to her friend. 

Mina looked into Serena's eyes… she could see the hate, love, hurt, revenge that she was feeling right now all mixed up together. She knew that Serena really had feelings for Darien deep down inside, but never wanted to admit it to any of her friends incase the word got out and got reached to the last person she wanted to find out. Only Mina could understand what the girl was going through, being the Sailor of love and all did help her in a big part there. 

Serena stared walking slowly with the girls on her trail. She didn't know where she was going to go but she had to get out of there, away from him. She knew if she saw him again she would say something she would regret. They ended up at the park. Serena saw the nearest bench and she plopped down on it. She felt exhausted from all the screaming. 

The girls lied down on the grass. They sat there for about ten minutes just staring up at the bright sky. 

"Guys… why does Darien hate me?" An innocent voice asked. 

"Serena… Darien doesn't hate you, if anything it's the total opposite way around! He just likes to bug you, not because he finds pleasure in making you upset and hurting you but because he likes getting your attention. The only way he can seem to express his feelings for you is by teasing you. You know the saying… how does it go again…? Oh! "You love the ones you hate"" 

All the girls looked at Mina in total disbelief. "What are you saying Mina?? That Darien is in love with me?" Serena then started to laugh. "That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" 

"Actually I agree with Mina" Came from Amy who had been quiet the whole time. 

"Me too" Raye said. "Me three" Lita agreed.

"Traitors!" 

"Serena, were not traitors. We are just telling you what we think is true" 

"But Litaaaaaaaaaa!! He teases me, he bugs me, and he never leaves me alone! He is my worst enemy! Does that sound like someone who is in love with me?!" 

"Serena are you that dense that you can't see the obvious?!?" 

Serena stuck her tongue out at Raye, which resulted in a tongue war. The other girls just sweat dropped. 

"Break it up you two!!" Amy said pushing them apart.  

It became silent again. Serena was in real deep thoughts. She couldn't help but wonder if what the girls said was true or not, if it was… boy would she be the happiest girl on the earth! She quickly shoved that thought aside and remembered how he was teasing her none stop this morning. 

~*~Flash Back~*~

She had woken up late as usual, and was late for their scout meeting. She was supposed to meet every one outside the Arcade. She ran there as fast as she could. She didn't want to be scolded by Raye for being late again. She was almost there, she just had to turn around the corner and there would be the Arcade. Then 'Boom!' She banged into some one falling on the floor hard resulting in a sore butt. With out thinking of looking to see who she banged into she apologized quickly.

"Ohh I'm so sorry sir! It was entirely my fault! I'm terribly sorry! Please don't be angry at me! Please don't start yelling and telling me what a klutz I am! I already know that and I'm sooo sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" 

"Wow Meatball head! You actually admitted you were a klutz! Seeeeee… you knew I was right all along!"

"Ahhh!! Darien! Shut up!!! It's your fault I fell! You bumped into me!"

"But you just said it was completely your fault Meatball head!" 

"Don't call me Meatball head! My name is SERENA! SERENA! NOT MEATBALL HEAD! NOT MEATBALL BRAIN! SERENAAAAA!!! IS YOUR BRIAN TO SMALL TO GET THAT RIGHT?? OR ARE YOU JUST TOO STUPID??"  

"Meatball head" He said coolly. "Auugghhh!! You're a complete moron!! I can't believe Andrew would even consider being friends with you! Maybe you brainwashed him or something!" 

Serena waited for a response but he was just standing there staring at her. He didn't move he was completely still.

"Helloooo… Is anyone in there?!?" She took a step closer to him and knocked her hand on his forehead. 

"Huh… wa… what did you do that for Meatball head??" 

"Well you were just standing there like a complete Idiot!!"

He just laughed. He took one of Serena's pigtails and pulled it which caused her head to be pulled sideways. 

"OUCH!! What the hell do you think your doing?!?" She shrieked. 

"I just wanted to see if it was real. Maybe it was just a clip on, cause no one on this earth has as weird hair as you do Meatball head!" 

'How dare he touch my hair!' She thought to herself. She slapped his hand away and moved backwards. 

"DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR! YOU'R GOING TO RUIN IT WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!" 

"Awe… My hands aren't good enough for your hair?? I'm sorry princess" He said while bowing to her. 

She looked at him strangely. "You really must be an Alien from outer space…" She heard a beeping noise and looked to her watch. 

"OH MY GOD! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!! I'M TOTALLY LATE!! RAYE IS GOING TO HAVE A FIT!!" She ran past him quickly. 

Standing in front of the Arcade were three girls and a really angry looking Raye. Serena wasn't surprised the least bit. She knew this was going to happen. 

"HOLY CRAP MEATBALL HEAD! YOU'RE AN HOUR LATE!!! CAN'T YOU SET YOUR PRIORITIES STRAIGHT?? WHY ARE YOU SUCH A DITZ SOMETIMES??" Raye said blowing up at her. Serena was starting to get scared of her. That's when the sobbing and wailing started to kick in.

"WAAAAAAAA!!! ITS NOT *SNIF* MY FAULT RAYE!! WAAAA!! IT WAS THAT *SINF* STUPID JERK DARIENS FAULT!!" All the girls tried to shield there ears from the horrible shrieking and whining. 

"SERENA!! STOP CRYING! PLEASE SERENA! RAYE DIDN'T MEAN TO GET SO ANGRY AT YOU!!" Lita screamed at her trying to become louder then her crying.  

She finally stopped crying and stood up. "I'm sorry guys! It's really his fault! He bumped into me and started making fun of me and stuff…" she bent her head down; she was too embarrassed to look at her friends now.

"It's not my fault Meatball head! You're the one that bumped into me remember?? You even said it yourself!" 

Serena shot her head up recognizing the voice she least wanted to hear right now. They started to argue back and forth again and that's when she stormed into the Arcade. 

~*~End of Flashback~*~

"I have to get back at him some how!" Serena said out loud. All the girls looked towards her. 

"You have to get back at who some how?" Amy asked.

"Who else! Darien of course!" 

"Hey Serena… I have an idea! I'm sure you can get back at him real good! And all of us can be part of this too… It's going to be real fun!!" Mean said excitedly. The girls huddled around her and listened as she explained her plan. 

_Ok that's all for now! If I don't get many reviews… then I don't see any point in continuing! No biggy… but plz R&R anyways! Thanks!!_

_~Bye!~_


End file.
